Season 14 (1982-1983)
performs "Jellyman Kelly" with the kids.]] "]] and Bert build a snowman.]] "]] Sesame Street Season 14 aired from November 22, 1982 to May 20, 1983. Episodes Episodes 1706 - 1835 (130 episodes) * Episode 1706 -- 14th season premiere; Big Bird at camp, part 1 * Episode 1707 -- Big Bird at camp, part 2 * Episode 1708 -- Big Bird at camp, part 3 * Episode 1709 -- Big Bird at camp, part 4 * Episode 1710 -- Big Bird at camp, part 5 * Episode 1711 -- Olivia's fashion photo shoot * Episode 1712 -- Two-Headed Monster checkup / translating honks and dings * Episode 1713 -- Rusty visits / Slimey to the moon * Episode 1714 -- Oscar launches into space * Episode 1715 * Episode 1716 * Episode 1717 -- Grandmas on Sesame Street * Episode 1718 * Episode 1719 * Episode 1720 -- Forgetful Jones and the paper bag * Episode 1721 * Episode 1722 -- Oscar exercises * Episode 1723 -- Another visit from Arnold Hooper * Episode 1724 * Episode 1725 -- The Robinsons go on a grouchy double-date * Episode 1726 * Episode 1727 * Episode 1728 * Episode 1729 -- Don Music writes about a special job * Episode 1730 -- Big Bird discovers a piece of wood. * Episode 1731 -- The Count counts children at day care * Episode 1732 -- Oscar hides * Episode 1733 -- Gordon and Susan's wedding anniversary * Episode 1734 -- Big Bird plays school * Episode 1735 -- A Honker has laryngitis * Episode 1736 -- Bob gives music lessons * Episode 1737 -- Biff buys a gift * Episode 1738 * Episode 1739 * Episode 1740 -- Water shortage on Sesame Street * Episode 1741 * Episode 1742 * Episode 1743 * Episode 1744 * Episode 1745 * Episode 1746 * Episode 1747 * Episode 1748 * Episode 1749 * Episode 1750 -- Oscar imagines/Poco Loco copies the Count * Episode 1751 -- Big Bird goes to school (repeat) * Episode 1752 -- A visit from Cowboy X (repeat) * Episode 1753 -- (repeat) * Episode 1754 -- Telly plans for a walk (repeat) * Episode 1755 -- Close Encounters of the Worst Kind (repeat) * Episode 1756 -- P.T. Bunkum looks for an act (repeat) * Episode 1757 -- WORM-TV's questions of the day (repeat) * Episode 1758 -- (repeat) * Episode 1759 -- A very hot day on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 1760 * Episode 1761 -- Oscar runs for mayor (repeat) * Episode 1762 -- Gordon and Susan pretend to have tea with Snuffy (repeat) * Episode 1763 * Episode 1764 * Episode 1765 * Episode 1766 * Episode 1767 * Episode 1768 * Episode 1769 -- Big Bird gets a superhero outfit in the mail/Telly and the Bus Stop sign (repeat) * Episode 1770 -- Mr. Hooper's brother visits (repeat) * Episode 1771 * Episode 1772 -- Mumford's School of Magic * Episode 1773 * Episode 1774 * Episode 1775 * Episode 1776 * Episode 1777 * Episode 1778 * Episode 1779 -- David is sick * Episode 1780 * Episode 1781 -- Forgetful forgets the street name * Episode 1782 -- Biff and Sully make a doghouse * Episode 1783 -- Mr. Ortiz runs Hooper's for the day * Episode 1784 * Episode 1785 * Episode 1786 * Episode 1787 * Episode 1788 * Episode 1789 -- Slimey gets hurt while sky-diving * Episode 1790 * Episode 1791 * Episode 1792 * Episode 1793 * Episode 1794 * Episode 1795 * Episode 1796 * Episode 1797 * Episode 1798 -- Telly and Oscar's secret knock * Episode 1799 * Episode 1800 -- Snuffy's cousin Abigail visits Sesame Street * Episode 1801 * Episode 1802 * Episode 1803 * Episode 1804 * Episode 1805 -- The Snuffleupagus Map * Episode 1806 -- Arnold Hooper's Snuffleupagus plan * Episode 1807 * Episode 1808 -- Sing-along party * Episode 1809 * Episode 1810 * Episode 1811 * Episode 1812 -- Osvaldo visits with his plane * Episode 1813 * Episode 1814 * Episode 1815 -- David's big nose * Episode 1816 * Episode 1817 * Episode 1818 * Episode 1819 * Episode 1820 * Episode 1821 * Episode 1822 * Episode 1823 * Episode 1824 * Episode 1825 * Episode 1826 * Episode 1827 -- Herry's lost dolly * Episode 1828 * Episode 1829 -- Super Snuffy * Episode 1830 * Episode 1831 * Episode 1832 * Episode 1833 * Episode 1834 * Episode 1835 -- 14th season finale Notes * This was the last season where the episodes ended with characters holding up the Sesame Street and Children's Television Workshop signs. * This was also the final season to feature Mr. Hooper. Will Lee died on December 7, 1982, and his character's death was addressed in a 1983 episode. * Starting this season and until Season 25, the show is taped at Teletape Studios' Third Stage at 9th Avenue and 55th Street, moving from the former Second Stage on 81st Street (where it was filmed since the first season). *This is the first season to have Jeff Moss credited as a writer since Season 5. Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Toni Agard) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson (Uncredited: Cheryl Blaylock, Fran Brill, Ed Christie, Kathryn Mullen, Bryant Young) Guest Stars :Giancarlo Esposito, Crystal Gayle, Marilyn Sokol, James Taylor, Billy Dee WilliamsTimes Daily: 'Sesame Street' stars Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Hooper, Olivia, Mr. Macintosh, Willy, Akim Muppets :Abigail Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Aristotle, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dingers, Dr. Nobel Price, Don Music, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Othmar the Grouch, Polly Darton, Little Jerry and the Monotones, Prairie Dawn, Rusty, Sherlock Hemlock, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Two-Headed Monster Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, David Heeley, Bob Schwarz *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Jeffrey Moss, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman *Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love *Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, with Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Susan Moore, Edward G. Christie *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Conductor: Dave Conner *Post Production Supervisor: Ted May *Associate Director: Ted May *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Art Director: Victor DiNapoli *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Cheryl Ann Jung, Stuart Lowery, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Lynn Roberge *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: William Knight *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Video: Martin Gaujenieks *Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Associate Director: Istar Schwager *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Creative Consultant: Jon Stone *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 14